


Halloween in New York

by AllTrekkedUp



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Classic Horror Movies, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: These short stories will all be Halloween themed and lead up to the holiday next Thursday.  Set in New York because it is early in the partnership.





	1. Dracula and Renfield

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been trying to get into updating all my posted stories regularly which has been going so-so. :') But my brain said: You need to update your Project Blue Book story this morning. However, while I was working out my heart said: do an M&L Halloween series! And here we are. :')

They were in an old theater that was playing the 30s classic 'Dracula'. It was the time of year that they played those kinds of films, they were off that night and were taking in the picture early, about eight. The place was practically empty, it was raining and cold out and most people were in better places than this. They flocked into Broadway shows and high end restaurants, they drank coffee at coffee shops and cafés and went to their apartments and sat close on coaches and kissed and turned off the lights and made a little love before bedtime. At least that's what Jerry liked to think they did, he always liked to think everything was good with the faces they passed on the street, that the laughter he heard at their shows was common place in every house. Jerry had already had a lifetime of sad and hard times at twenty and he didn't like to entertain the thoughts of them on other people. 

So while other people were enjoying culture and romance and fulfilling the desires of their hearts, he and Dean sat in a drafty old theater watching an old movie after a cheap supper of hotdogs from a street vendor. Jerry had no idea where they were in the film, he had seen it before, so had Dean, but Dean liked it so they watched again. Jerry was absolutely sure that this place had no heat and he could see his breath, it didn't seem to bother Dean though, he sat there in his street coat, that Harry Horseshit coat that Jerry liked to make fun of, one arm on the arm rest, one arm laying across the back of Jerry's seat, eyes glued to the screen. Jerry regretted not putting on his heavy coat, he figured a lighter one would be okay for the rain, but the temperature dropped after dark, he shivered.

Dean wasn't totally gone on his surroundings and was watching Jerry out of the corner of his eye. He leaned forward and started pulling his coat off. "Help me," he whispered, so as not to bother the old man near the front or the high school couple making out in the corner.

Jerry took hold of the arm closest to him and pulled, he didn't understand why Dean would be taking off his coat but he didn't question. Once it was off Dean took and wrapped it around Jerry, carefully tucking it around him like he was tucking a child into bed. Jerry bit his lip, this was so sweet of Dean. Dean then pulled up the arm rest between them and put an arm around Jerry's shoulders and pulled him closer so they could share body heat. Jerry was totally distracted from the picture now, he closed his eyes and merely felt Dean's large hand on the side of his shoulder, lightly pressing them together. 

The next thing he knows the movie has ended and Dean is hugging him awake. He doesn't speak, he just lets go and stands to stretch, Jerry follows suit and they walk out to stand under the over hang and see that it is raining still, steady, set in for the night.

"Here, you had better put this on," Jerry said, taking the coat from his shoulders and holding it out to Dean. "You didn't have to give it to me, I know you're cold," he added.

Dean just took it and put Jerry's arms through it and fixed the collar once he had it on. He took his cigarettes out of the pocket and lit him one before returning them. "I'll be fine. I'm responsible for you you know? Can't have you getting sick because I wanted to watch a scary movie," he said. They started walking, their hotel was around the block.

Jerry didn't know who made Dean responsible for him but he wasn't going to argue. They walked fast, not talking, talking could come when they were back in their room and dry. Around the block and up three flights of stairs they entered their small room and went about stripping down out of their wet clothes, Dean had to use a towel to dry off with he got so soaked. Jerry put on his pajamas while Dean was in the bathroom, he flopped on the bed noting that he still had a remnant of the smell of Dean's coat on his skin. Dean came out of the bathroom in only boxers, he didn't own a pair of pajamas, Jerry had told him that for Christmas he would buy him pair, but looking at him now he regretted telling him that. 

Dean got in bed and pulled Jerry to him, gosh he could feel every bone in the kid's back, his shoulder blades, his boney chest up against Dean's own more manly one. He had been doing things like this more often and he didn't know what to think of himself for it, he was starting to not care, he was starting to get more bold about it, he was starting to fall -

"What is this?" Jerry asked. But this was exactly what he liked and he noticed Dean liking to do it more which pleased him. But being this close would make things really awkward if Jerry couldn't control the arousal he felt every time Dean was this close. 

"Keeping you warm. My responsibility you know?" Dean responded.

"Oh," Jerry nodded. He was getting warm alright, he wiggled his hips a little further away from Dean's. 

Dean was relieved when Jerry did, that way he wouldn't know exactly how Dean himself was feeling. He let go of his young partner and they laid on their backs a few minutes.

"You know, we're kind of like that," Jerry commented.

"Like what?" Dean amswered.

"Dracula and Renfield," Jerry said.

"And how is this?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"Well, you're Dracula, suave and handsome and charming. And I'm the poor innocent boy you duped to become your servant," Jerry said.

Dean laughed. "Oh really? But I haven't locked you up in a crazy hospital," he said.

"Not yet!" Jerry said. He started mimicking Renfield's laugh from the movie.

Dean laughed. He laughed even more when their neighbor banged on the wall above their headboard. 

"You haven't bit me yet either," Jerry said, after he calmed down.

"Well, I can't be Dracula and not so that," Dean said. He closed the distance between them and sank his teeth into the side of Jerry's neck.

"Nugah," Jerry struggled out and thought maybe they should go to that theater again.


	2. Children of the Night

The following night they were on again and since the place where they were playing was small it didn't have a dressing room so they were readying themselves in the tiny bathroom in their hotel room. They had only been awake for a few hours and hadn't left the room yet, it had been dark when they came home from the theater the night before and it was dark outside their window again. Jerry was having trouble remembering what New York looked like in the day time, Central Park bathed in sunlight and trees vibrant with color, if he never saw it in the daylight again it wouldn't matter, as long as he could do what he loved and be with Dean- these were the important things.

Now here they were, working around each other in the bathroom, it was hard for two tall men to be in such a small space together. It was impossible to not touch, elbows, thighs, shoulders, and standing side-by-side was not an option as the mirror wasn't big enough so they settled for one in front of the other. Jerry closest to the sink, slapping make up on his bruised neck, though he didn't want too, he was proud of it, but there might be questions. Dean behind him trying to do something with his curls which had a mind of their own tonight.

"You want to get something to eat before the show?" Dean asked, looking at himself in the mirror around Jerry's head, trying to make his hair lay down for the millionth time. 

"I don't know. If I eat something before the show I might get sick," Jerry said. He knew just how much bouncing around he did on stage and he also knew from experience that too full of a stomach was a bad thing for him.

"Well it's been quite a while since we ate, and you're already too skinny," Dean said. He gave up on his hair and shifted one arm downward to go around Jerry's waist, squeezing him lightly and pushing him back against himself.

Jerry instantly smiled but panted terribly when Dean let him go as if he had squeezed all the breath out of him. Then he fell the very short distance back onto Dean, dead weight, as though he had fainted. He felt Dean shift behind him and suddenly he wasn't on his feet anymore, Dean awkwardly got them both out of the bathroom door in what Jerry was sure looked like something on a Laurel and Hardy movie. He then laid Jerry out on the bed and sat down beside him.

"See? Already you've fainted from hunger," he said, looking at him.

"Maybe I swooned?" Jerry said in one of the many voices that Dean was still discovering that were inside Jerry's head. Jerry ran his fingers up and down Dean's hand as he smiled, a smile that was more contagious than any sickness known to man.

"'Cause a me?" Dean asked. That delicate touch on his hand sent a tingling sensation down his spine, but he played it cool and didn't let it show.

"Oh yes!" Jerry said.

They fell into a heavy silence then, looking at one another, the feeling was so strong, what needed to be said was hanging in the air between them. Dean could taste it, should he say it? Jerry leaned up on his elbows as if he were going to say something but Dean grabbed him and hugged him tightly, he rubbed his cheek against Jerry's and then his nose. Jerry moved his head so he could look Dean in the eyes and then they kissed, it didn't last near as long as either of them wanted but Jerry kept his eyes closed as they rubbed noses afterwards.

"Oh...do we have to do the show tonight?" Jerry asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"Sure we do. And after that we're gonna find the cheapest spaghetti place in town and we're gonna eat and then I'll buy you a malted somewhere," Dean went over.

"And then?" Jerry asked, eyes bright.

"Then we'll have to come back to our coffins because dawn will be near," Dean smiled as he stood.

Jerry got up and joined him, switching to yet another voice. "Oh yes, master!" 

Dean laughed. "Come van on, we must go!" he said with his best attempt at sounding like Dracula, which was horrible and they both laughed as went out the door.


	3. Clark Kent

Jerry was just barely awake, just enough to realize the rain had returned and was beating in towards their window and that that also meant the wind was blowing. Just enough to realize during his sleep he had shifted down in the bed and his head was just off the pillow and his feet were touching the foot board. He turned his head ever so slightly and saw that Dean was sitting up with one leg stretched out and the other bent, knee close to his chest with the latest issue of Superman resting against it. This only caught his attention because his eyes settled on Dean's face, he was wearing black frame glasses and was pondering hard over what he was reading. He worked hard to control his body, he wanted to touch him so much, this was the cutest he had ever seen Dean. Lots of words applied to his partner but he had never assigned 'cute' as one of them but this was cute and my God his brain was getting foggy and every drop of blood in his whole body was running downward. And maybe it was because it was morning but he was pretty sure it was just because of Dean.

'What do I do?' he asked himself. He determined to turn over but his brain was now mush and he turned over closer to Dean and his current situation hit up against Dean's thigh and shit did that not help things.

Dean fumbled as he hurriedly ripped the glasses off his face and shoved them quickly into the bedside table drawer. "Well good morning to you too, buddy," he said, trying to regain his cool.

"Why did you take them off? You look so cute, I didn't even know you wore them," Jerry said.

"Oh...oh you saw them... Well, I don't need them all the time, just to read sometimes... Only when the print is small and my eyes are tired..." Dean was flustered, he blushed.

"Oh my God," Jerry said out loud. He couldn't take it, flustered, blushing Dean, Dean with cute glasses. He raised up and took Dean's face with both hands and kissed him.

When they parted Dean was more flustered and blushing then ever before, that caught him off guard and he was never caught off guard. He realized suddenly that he didn't have his guard up though, and he always had his guard up, he didn't trust anyone. But Jerry was... And he made him feel... 'What is this kid doing to me?' he asked himself.

Jerry then blushed and excused himself to the bathroom. Dean wanted to follow him but decided against it, he needed to collect his thoughts.

"You do awful things to a fella," Jerry said upon returning. He crawled back into bed and over to Dean where he flopped down and rested his head on his partner's lap, laying across the bed with his feet hanging off the side.

"The feelin's mutual," Dean said. He stroked Jerry's head and caressed the side of his face.

Jerry closed his eyes and felt that large, rough hand being gentle with him. After a while he reach up and kissed the palm and squeeze it before letting Dean return to his gentle caressing. Dean enjoyed this small action, he could enjoy touching Jerry this way more than anything, more than doing more intimate things even.

After awhile Jerry spoke up, his voice sounding loud after so long of a silence. "You don't have to be embarrassed you know? I love your glasses. I love you, and I already don't care that you had a nose job why would I care about glasses?" he asked. 

Dean was quiet a moment, he couldn't even laugh at the.mention of his nose job, which was always a funny topic between them. "Okay," he said. He opened the drawer and got the glasses out and put them on. Jerry grinned and reached his hand up to touch the side of Dean's face, then he started raising his body and Dean bent down so their lips would meet half way.

"You gotta dress as Superman for Halloween! But we'll change it to 'Super Italian: Saving the city from bad pizza and high spaghetti places!'" Jerry smiled.

Dean titled his head back and laughed, such a free laughter, such a beautiful tan neck exposed. Jerry got himself up and sat on Dean's legs so he could kiss the laughter coming from that golden throat as the rain beat harder on the window pane.


	4. The Invite

Jerry stood in the hallway outside the club manager's office where they had been playing the past couple of weeks. Dean was inside the office trying to get their paychecks, it was a rare day that they were out of their room before five pm. It was around noon, a little after, they hadn't slept well, well Jerry had had bad dreams which Dean had told him had in turn kept him awake because Jerry kept kicking him. The maid was coming to change the sheets and clean the bathroom that day anyway so they left to be out of the way. Jerry stood and smoked as he waited, it waa taking a while and he was worried. When he heard loud voices his head snapped up and he looked towards the door, he took a step forward but they quieted again and he stayed where he was. Dean came out the door a few moments later, running a hand through his curls as he walked passed Jerry to the club's side entrance which led into an alley, Jerry had to run to catch up.

"I take it he didn't pay us?" he asked, he fell in step beside Dean was jerking a cigarette out of a pack.

"No. He swears he'll have it this week, he's a little short because there are fellas leaning on him to sell out and he don't want to. But he says not to worry because we'll get it. Don't worry! We barely have enough money to eat on and the room rent is due Friday!" Dean said.

Jerry was quiet a while, he could see his breath, it had taken a cold turn after the last rain. "If he don't pay us, what will we do?" he asked. They had stopped on a street corner to wait to cross the street.

Jerry's voice sounded small, he looked at Dean with worried eyes, Dean placed a hand behind his head. "Don't worry, I'll take care of us. I'll get some money some way if he don't pay us," he said, he rubbed Jerry's neck lightly until they could cross.

If they hadn't been on the street Jerry would have taken Dean's hand. "But how?" he asked.

"You let me do the worrin' okay? You think about what we're going to wear to the party," Dean said. They walked past store fronts with spooky displaces in the windows, leaves blew down the sidewalk making a light scrapping noise as they went.

"Party?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah that's right. That bum of a club runner is throwing a bash on Halloween night, he invited us. So I thought you could come up with our costumes," Dean said.

Ideas started racing through Jerry's mind, Dean could see it in his eyes, he smiled. He had to take Jerry's hand so he didn't walk out into traffic, he pulled Jerry to him and they bumped into one another. 

"Oh," Jerry smiled. "I wasn't paying attention," he laughed.

"I know," Dean smiled back, he put his arm around Jerry's waist. 

Jerry bit his lip and gave Dean a quick kiss, Dean gave him a deeper one. Jerry looked around when they parted. "What if someone saw?" he asked. 

"We'll tell 'em we're practicing for Halloween- Romeo and Juliet we're gonna be," Dean smirked. 

Jerry laughed. Dean had made him totally forget there was anything to worry about.


	5. Jack O' Lantern- One

Jerry woke up with a start from a dead sleep, there was no bad dreams this time just a very sudden feeling that something was wrong. He sat up and noticed first off that it was morning, the sunlight came in the window in sharp shards that made him blink his eyes, his second discovery was the worst- Dean wasn't in bed. Jerry looked over at the bathroom but the door was open and the light was off, his heart started hammering in his chest, he looked over at Dean's side of the bed again and saw a folded piece of paper on his nightstand that said: 'Jerry' on the front. He moved over there and reached to get it, opening it he read:

'Have some business. Be back soon.

\- Dino'

Jerry swallowed and looked at the little clock on his nightstand, it was just seven-fifty, so early, but Jerry wasn't tired anymore. Where was Dean? How long had he been gone? Jerry racked his brain wondering, he did remember seeing Dean talking to some fellas at the club after the show, but what would he be doing with them? Jerry got up and went over to the window to look down at the street, putting his hand up on the glass he felt the cold of the morning under his palm. There were lots of people passing by below but none of them turning into the hotel's entrance, none of them had that familiar shape of Dean in his street coat. He started pacing the little strip of floor that their was on Dean's side of the room, which wasn't much. At the corner of the foot board on that side was an arm chair, well worn with age, beside it against the wall was the slender framed desk chair, sitting there because if it were at the desk which sat directly at the foot of the bed they couldn't get by. Dean's stack of comic books had grown on his nightstand since they moved in and some of them were in the floor beside it, Jerry glanced at them and then out the window as he paced.

Suddenly he heard humming and tripped over his own two feet trying to get to the door, catching himself between the bed and the desk he rebounded just in time to open the door before Dean could turn the key. Dean stood there in a fedora and his coat, smiling with a brown paper bag in one arm, he bent down to pick up a pumpkin with the other before speaking. 

"I didn't expect you to actually be awake when I got back," Dean said. He walked in and set his goods down on the desk as Jerry closed the door.

"I woke up because I felt like something was wrong and you were gone. I was so worried! Where were you?!" Jerry asked. 

"I got us some things, that's all," Dean said. He turned back towards Jerry and Jerry gasped. Dean had a white bandage on his right cheekbone and a split in the corner of his lip.

"Oh my God! You've been fighting! Did you get in a fight with that club manager?!" Jerry asked, he reach up and touched the bandage.

"Oh no, he's middle aged and fat. If I would have fought him I would have killed him. No, some guys that watched our show last night asked me if I would be interested in a little fight, you know, back room, and that I would get paid if I beat their boy. I said sure cause we needed the money, I won. Simple as that. On the way home I picked up a few things, you know there are actually places open at this hour?" Dean asked, he had an easy air about him like what he did was nothing.

"But he hurt you!" Jerry said. 

"Not really. Nothing I haven't been through before. Look honey, everything is fine now, don't be upset okay?" Dean asked. He went to sit down in the arm chair with a sigh.

"You expect me to not be upset when you went out and risked your life for a few dollars?! You coulda been killed!" Jerry said, visibly upset.

"I've fought lots of times, nothing ever happened!" Dean argued. 

Jerry was so angry he had tears in his eyes. "Promise me you won't ever do that again!" he demanded.

"Jerry-"

"Promise me!" 

Dean sighed. "Alright, alright, I promise!" he said.

Jerry gave a tear choked sigh and turned his back to Dean. Dean felt a lot of things at Jerry's reaction, he couldn't speak for a few moments.

"Come here," he finally said.

Jerry turned back around wiping his face.

"Come here and sit down," Dean said. 

Jerry came and sat down on Dean lap, Dean held him tight, kissing the side of his face. "I'm sorry I worried you," he whispered. 

"I'm sorry I got mad," Jerry said, pulling away slightly to look at Dean.

Dean smiled and placed a hand on the side of Jerry's face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "It's okay. I won't do it again," he said softy. 

Jerry smiled. "Did you call me honey a while ago?" he asked.

"I guess," Dean said, still rubbing Jerry's face.

Jerry grinned and kissed him. "I see you got a pumpkin," he said. 

"Yeah. I thought we could do a Jack O' Lantern, ya know, just for kicks," Dean said.

"That will be fun! Just maybe we'll do it later," Jerry said, resting against Dean.

Dean rubbed up and down the side of Jerry's arm as they settled in for a nap.


	6. Jack O' Lantern- Two

Jerry woke up sometime later to find himself alone in the arm chair, but his first sight was Dean sitting at the desk, pumpkin in front of him, pocket knife in his hand. He had just finished sawing off the top and was scooping the insides out with his hand, dumping them in the trashcan. Jerry watched until the dirty job was done and Dean got up to wash his hands, when he returned and sat down Jerry got up and squeezed himself into the slim space between Dean and desk and sat down on his lap. Dean didn't protest, he just wrapped both arms around Jerry's waist and held him firmly, Jerry's legs were over his and they were so close together it was almost hard to breathe and that's the way they both liked it.

"You trust me with a knife, Paul?" Jerry asked, he could feel Dean breathing, he could feel his grip tighten when Jerry leaned forward a bit to the desk, he could feel...oh! He smiled. 

"You ain't mad at me still?" Dean played dumb.

"No of course not! For the pumpkin!" Jerry laughed. 

Dean could feel his body shake when he laughed and that felt good. "Sure then. Go ahead," he said.

Jerry took up the pocket knife and started carving out triangular eyes, he was intent on making them look good. Dean watched him around his shoulder until he got both eyes done and started on the mouth which was more difficult. Once that work started Dean got throughly distracted and started kissing Jerry's shoulder and up to his neck. Jerry kept his focus until Dean's hands loosened their grip on him and his fingers moved up and unbutton his pajama top so he could get to more skin. When Dean pulled the shirt back to kiss around the base of Jerry's neck, Jerry forgot what a pumpkin even was for a few seconds.

"Oh Paul...I..."

"Yes?"

"I want to finish this..." Jerry swallowed.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked, head moving to the opposite side of Jerry's neck than what he had been on.

"Y-yeah," Jerry said. He hated that he stuttered but he couldn't stop it.

"Okay. But uh, you know we haven't properly made up from our fight yet," Dean said, he went back to watching Jerry cut a tooth into the pumpkin's grin despite his urges.

"We said sorry and forgave each other," Jerry said, biting the inside of his lip, he knew what Dean was really talking about.

"Yeah but don't you think we could do a little better than that?" Dean asked, rubbing his nose against Jerry's neck.

"I guess we could..." Jerry said nervously. 

"Only if you want too. I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with yet," Dean said. He could feel Jerry's body stiffen when he mentioned it, he didn't want to make things awkward.

Jerry didn't speak until he had finished the Jack O' Lantern and pushed it back a little to look at his handy work. "I want too...I guess I'm just kinda scared," he admitted and was glad Dean couldn't see his face.

Dean reach around him to get the little white candle he had bought to light and put inside, working from around Jerry he struck one of the matches that lay on one side of the desk and lit it before carefully dropping it inside. "I understand. We will wait on that," he said, kissing his partner's neck one more time.

"No! I don't want to wait," Jerry said, he shimmed off of Dean's lap so he could see him. He knew that he wanted to and he also knew a part of him would always be afraid.

"You're sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Jerry said, shaking his head. 

Dean got up and pinned Jerry to the small space of wall between the chair and the window, kissing him as he pulled the shade down and closed the curtains.

***

Sometime later, neither of them knew how long, Dean rolled over unto his back and Jerry lay beside him on his stomach. Dean reach over and took a hold of him, pulling him onto himself so he could rest and they still be touching. The room was still and quiet but for their breathing which was becoming more calm by the second, it was relatively dark save for the strange orangish glow emanating from their homemade nightlight, casting his snagle-toothed grin towards them seemingly in approval.

Dean pushed some sweaty hair out of Jerry's face so he could see him better. "Regrets?"

"None," Jerry responded with a smile.

"You know I think a lot more people should carve pumpkins together. The world would be a better place," Dean commented.

"As long as I'm the only one who carves them with you," Jerry said. 

"This will be our new tradition," Dean declared.

"Can we so the second half of our tradition more than just once a year?" Jerry asked.

"You better believe it!" Dean grinned and they kissed in the flickering candle light.


	7. Ghost Stories

It was the day before Halloween and Jerry wasn't feeling too good, he had left his coat at the club the night before and they had to walk back to the hotel in a drizzly rain and cold wind. Well Dean walked, Jerry had ran and then stopped so Dean could catch up, still on a high from their fast paced show ending. He regretted going off and leaving it now, he felt hot and his he kept sniffing his nose, Dean was in the shower, it was around two in the afternoon, Jerry was sitting up in bed flipping through one of Dean's comics.

It wasn't but a few moments later that Dean stepped out in nothing but a towel and Jerry looked up to stare, Dean smiled. "Your face is all flushed. Been thinkin' about me?" he asked.

Jerry grinned. "Always," he said.

Dean tried to hide his concern as he casually walked over and felt of Jerry's forehead, it was hot to the touch. Then he moved his head down to listen to Jerry's heart and breathing. Jerry felt his heart swell at seeing how Dean was worried about him, he lightly ran his fingers through his partner's damp curls.

"What's the diagnosis, Dr. Martin?" Jerry asked in his most serious tone when Dean pulled away.

"I think you're coming down with a cold, Mr. Looseleaf. So, I'm going to get dressed and go out and get you something to eat," Dean said, he kissed Jerry's forehead and turned to go to the closet.

"But I'm not hungry," Jerry complained.

"It don't matter. When I was a kid and got sick, Ma just stuffed me and put a coat on me and sent me out the door. Of course if she had known where I was goin' she probably would have kept me home, but that's beside the point. I always got better quick. Your Ma musta not fed you much when you were growing up," Dean said as he slipped into come clothes. 

Jerry looked down into his lap. "My Ma was never around," he said sadly.

"Well I'm here now," Dean said, as if it settled things, which it did. "I'll be back soon. Stay in bed, pumpkin," he said as he went out the door.

Jerry let himself lull back to sleep, he had never felt so safe or well taken care of in his whole life than he did right now. He only woke when he heard Dean come back in, he sat up again and Dean brought him over a cup of soup and a hot sandwich.

"Can you manage? You need me to feed you?" Dean asked.

Jerry blinked his eyes. "Would you do that?" he asked.

"Of course," Dean replied.

"Well I can do it," Jerry said, he reach out for the food, the smell of it caused his stomach to kick into gear. 

Dean nodded and handed it over, then he went to sit down in the arm chair with a new Batman comic Jerry had picked up for him the day before. "I don't know if you should go out tonight. I don't want you getting worse," he said.

"But we have to play the club. What if he pays tonight?" Jerry asked as he ate.

Dean snorted. "Fat chance. But if you're not feeling better I'll call him and tell him we can't come cause your sick and I can't leave ya cause you need me," he said.

Jerry just smiled with his mouth full, he had the best Italian in the whole world.

When Jerry was finished he sighed as Dean sat down on the bed beside him. "I'm stuffed!" he said. He moved over to sit between Dean's stretched out legs, he leaned back against him.

"That was the idea," Dean said, he moved his hand up Jerry's pajama top to rub his now full stomach. 

Jerry made a noise of contentment when he began doing that. "Paul, tell me a story," he said.

"What kinda story?" Dean asked.

"A ghost story," Jerry replied. 

"Well, let me see... There was this man one time, and he lived on a farm back in West Virginia. He kept getting sick a lot and nobody could figure out why, he was real weak all the time, and everyday it seemed to get worse, he would wake up and be just as weak as water. It didn't seem to matter what he ate or did he just couldn't feel no better, well he finally got the doc to come out to his place and check him, this was on a day when his old lady was away visiting somebody, she was real protective and didn't like nobody comin' around their place. Well the doc said he couldn't find anything wrong with him but that it looked like a witch might be putting a hex on him and maybe he should watch out for that," Dean said.

"A witch?" Jerry yawned, Dean had stilled his hand while he talked and Jerry tapped it so he would rub him again.

Dean started rubbing his stomach again. "Well the man tried to keep himself awake but he started falling off to sleep anyway. Something roused him a little though and he looked and saw a mist coming through the door, it looked like a ghostly image of his wife and she was cursing him. He didn't move until she left and when she did he got up and looked out the window to see a horse galloping away. Well this same thing happened the next night so he figured his wife was a witch and that she turned into the horse after she hexed him each night," Dean said.

"Turned into a horse?" Jerry yawned again.

"Right. So the next night he was ready for her and when she went out the door he went out after her and caught her. He took the horse to a smith and had her shoed, so if it was his wife, by morning he would know. Well he brought the horse home and put it in the barn, when he went out to check in the morning he found his wife sitting in the stall with horseshoes on her hands and feet," Dean said.

Jerry didn't respond, he had grown heavier on Dean with the last part of the story and Dean checked his breathing, he had gone to sleep. Dean smiled and leaned back to rest himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story that Dean told was a story that my grandpa used to tell.


	8. Halloween

It was Halloween night and Dean and Jerry were making their way to the party being held at the club by it's manager. After much debate they settled on Dr.Jekyll and Mr. Hyde costumes, after Dean mentioned that that's how Jerry was compared to on stage and off. They walked down the damp, foggy street, side stepping puddles and staying away from other ghoulish types. When they arrived at the party it was already in full swing with people dancing and lots of drinking going on. Jerry jumped right into the mix, becoming the character he was dressed as, dancing like crazy and dragging girls off the dance floor to laughter and applause. Dean stayed by the punch bowl mostly, he danced with a girl or two and kept an eye on his partner. At some point Jerry dramatically drug himself over to Dean and.leaned on him. "I'm very tired now," he said. Dean held him and looked around at the crowd, no one seemed to be paying attention to them. "Come on," he said, he put his arm around him and they staggered like two drunks to the door leading to the back of the club. Going down the hall they went into the manager's office, Dean knew he had an old tattered couch in there and they sat down. Dean pulled the chair in front of the desk over closer to them with his foot, he put his feet in it and took Jerry by the shoulders and snuggled him as close as he could to his chest. Jerry wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and they sat there for untold minutes that way. "Paul?" Jerry asked. "Yes?" Dean asked, eyes closed. "Happy Halloween," Jerry smiled. "Happy Halloween to you too, Jer," Dean said softly and kissed the top of his head. THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, left kudos and commented. This series will resume next month before Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
